


To Perish Twice

by flibbertygigget



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Poetry, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: There is a trick, Obi-Wan thinks, to falling without breaking.A character study of a very different type of Dark Obi-Wan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost.

There is a trick, Obi-Wan knows, to falling without breaking.

Oh, it's far more rare, certainly. Every darksider he's met has been burning, consuming themselves with rage and fear and hatred, screaming and clawing through the void that is the Dark Side of the Force. Maul, Ventress, Anakin. They all threw themselves into the flames.

Of all the Sith, he thinks that Dooku would have understood his Fall the most. The slow encroaching doubts, like frost creeping over a field, the whisper at the back of his mind that he could have done more. Melinda/Dann. Tatooine. Even Geonosis, for all it was engineered by the Sith. Dooku had tried to tell him, then, of the corruption of the Jedi, the corruption he had been blind to. He should have listened. Dooku had left the Order over it, after all.

The frost settled, and the ground hardened. The Jedi were wrong. The Light was not the good he had thought it to be.

The nature of his fall had been so slow and subtle that not even Obi-Wan could tell when he had begun to pretend. Not even he could tell when he had ceased to release his doubts and fears and instead begun to store them up in his head. Not even he could map the moment when he turned his back to the Light.

Even on Mustafar, he was numb with ice. Anakin was evil, yes, consumed by the fire, but that was not the Dark Side. No, Obi-Wan knew the Dark Side. It was huge, powerful, full of hate and fear and fury, but it was not evil, not really.  If it had been, why would he have been able to use it as he did that day.

It was the frost-like fear for what could happen to her that had driven him to board Padmé's ship.

It was the cold anger at what Anakin had done that allowed him to light his saber.

It was only the frozen hatred that allowed Obi-Wan to do his duty to the Order.


End file.
